Rise of the Makai Lord: A knights journey
by kaosgod
Summary: A death had occured within their ranks and now it's time for Moka and the others to join the ranks of the knights but what they heard isn't all the truth...OC characters involved.  Pairings I'll leave to your imagination until it is known.
1. Chapter 1

Guess who's back? It's me, the one and only Kaosgod bring you the second story of rise of the makai lord. I will be answering some questions about who their new enemies are and what not so just sit back relax, grab a cold one and let your imagination roam.

I don't own R+V nor characters…they are in their rightful owners hands.

_Youkai Academy_

A year has passed since the battle with youkai and the combined corporation of synntech and fairy tale. A year passed since finding out that the group of friends that consisted of Moka, Kokoa, Yukari, Mizore, Kurumu and Ruby found out about Tsukune's monster nature as a makai being. A year since finding out the events that led up to Akasha's death…and finally, a year passing since the apparent death of Tsukune Aono and his family. It was a harsh blow to them to know that the one that they have spent time with; the one that had opened up their hearts, shattered their defenses and learn to work together is actually dead and gone from the school. And one specific enhanced vampire could blame one person for the loss of her loved ones.

Moka Akashiya.

Sure, people were hurt from the news of Tsukune, or Tsukki's death but none were more devastated than her. Although she had laughed at the good times in her life with him, she cries often enough because remembering them was just too painful to her. After the memorial service and the knights departing from their world, she has been a changed person. She never took the road that she would normally take to get to school because she would always expect Tsukune to show up besides her and walk with her. Although she was still passing her classes, she had been shut herself out from the outside world much to the annoyance of Ririko, the schools math instructor. She even dropped herself from the newspaper club because she would always see him…but could never touch him.

And as always, she had cried herself to sleep at night because of how lonely her life had been without Tsukune in her life. Screaming, waking up in a cold sweat, scratching her pillows with her inhumanly long nails, it never changes. It was always the same for her and even her sister, Kokoa nor her father, Issa Shuzen could not help her. After hearing word that she and the rest of her friends would get the chance to help out their fellow Youkai of the Oracle knights leader, Ayane Mishirugi, the vampire/succubus goddess of deception, she had pushed her body to the extreme to get to the level necessary to go head to head with the person she felt was responsible for all the madness and death she has dealt with in her life.

The deranged psychotic makai known as Varron Skyburner…Tsukki's half brother.

_Moka's P.O.V._

This pain…this agony…this anger…I…am a vampire. A proud and noble vampire and yet I feel this things as if I was a pitiful human being. But it couldn't be helped…I had lost my mother so long ago by Tsukki's hand…wait…that wasn't his fault…Varron had messed with not only my powers but of my mother's as well and so she sealed me and asked my precious Tsukki to kill her to prevent Alucard from destroying the world. And now…Tsukki…dead…trying to protect his human mother and father from that bastard of a brother of his. At that moment, I couldn't be any more proud of him, to defend his old neighborhood from his brother's hatred of humanity. My vision had started to get red, signaling that I was about to lose control of my powers and emotions…again. That has been happening a lot more than ever…

…and it's pissing me off all the more. A slow steady breath later and I started to calm myself more and more…but I immediately thought of my friends…and how much I was a bitch towards them since his death. I'm not the only one who has suffered since then. I wonder how they are doing…only one way to find out. After straightening myself out, I picked myself out a pair of jogging pants and sports bra and headed out the door to find my dearest friends.

…they're all I have left in this world asides my father.

_Kurumu's P.O.V._

I never knew how losing a loved one could be so hurt so badly. I mean sure I've seen those sappy romance flicks where the woman lost the man she loved but nothing can compare to the raw emotions of sadness that I have felt. My mother had tried to visit me a few times along with Gin, my new boyfriend…

…

…phbttt! To this day I still laugh about it…my friends had told me that I would rue the day when I would be going out with the biggest pervert ever to grace the grounds of youkai academy. I had thought he was a pervert…until he had showed me his personal photos…but not in the nude, nor in my bloomers or trying to get a panty shot…no…this one was more like I was posing for a super model. And with a body like mine, he needs to try? So I had given him a chance but promised him his nuts roasting on an open flame if he went back to his perverted ways. I suppose the threat was backed up when we had that fight with the makai's…speaking of which I really need to thank Kyouko for that hard knocks lesson.

…wait…I'm way off track here. Tsukune was the best thing that has ever happened to me. Even though that he had chosen Moka, I felt as if he has loved us in his own personal way. I wonder how Moka is doing? She has been down in the dumps and I personally don't blame her. She has kept her distance from us and we had given it to her…some friends we are. That is what she truly, truly needed…a shoulder to cry on…a friend that would cry with her.

And that is exactly what she is going to get…one way…or another.

_Kokoa's P.O.V._

The night air felt god blowing against my skin as I jumped from the school rooftops to the boys dorm rooms. A lot has changed since I returned to Youkai academy. Like my sister taking command of the Enforcers or Student Police Force and me becoming a member like the rest of the worthless…wait…that is the old me thinking. I have come to respect the others as I got to know them a little better. We have changed; altered our very selves; evolved one way or another. Yukari was no small fry anymore. A chance accident in the school labs caused her body to mature prematurely to that of a eighteen year olds body…which I am so jealous of…her body is better looking than mine. Don't get me wrong, I'm not gay or anything…I just appreciate a good body when I see one like Moka's body.

Hell…I've changed. I am no longer the same weak vampire that the other elders would laugh at anymore. Because of my feeding off a makai Dinovamp god, I had gained a portion of his power along with an affinity to earth. A pretty nifty skill to use when I want to clear a room full of hormonal assholes. All the men are like that…at least..all but one.

Tsukune Aono. His death had somehow and someway forced something out of me that I thought I had suppressed since Moka left our home a long time ago to live with the humans…sadness. My eyes closed as I sent a silent prayer to whatever god that may be out there listening hoping that his journey to the afterlife was…smoother than his journey to death. Looking down, I had noticed my sisters youki fluctuate widely. The death of that man has affected her so badly, it was nothing I could do or say to her to help her but something has changed in her. She had gotten up and changed into something comfortable and walked out the room. Before I could move however, I had noticed movement from the bushes.

Hehheh…it didn't have to take a genius to figure out who that was that was stalking…I mean…watching.

_Mizore's P.O.V._

I couldn't shed tears for the man that had captured my heart on the first day that he and I met. Tsukune Aono was none like no other…truly the one who hated violence but will fight if necessary if it meant protecting his friends. It hurt when he chose Moka but I knew somewhere deep in my mind and heart that them being together was meant to happen like them meeting before Youkai Academy happened. I have accepted it…I have moved on…I also happened to have a Yoko as a boyfriend…what a shocker…that man…Kuyo. The mans temper is hotter than anything that I've known but when he holds me, I don't feel his heat…only warmth…something that I felt in Tsukune only. I have to thank him…if it weren't for him…I wouldn't be with this S class monster.

…but here I am now looking up Moka's window and I can't help but be upset seeing her like this. I'm her friend and yet I am seeing her suffering and letting it happen. Well not this time…I will calm her down…I will help her back on her feet even if it kills me and if she doesn't want it. I looked up to the boys dorm out of habit and noticed Kokoa sitting on the roof staring at me. Smiling, I noticed her jump from the roof and land gracefully on the ground. As she walks towards me, one thing had come to my mind…

…she's certainly not a weakling anymore.

_Yukari's P.O.V._

My dream had came and passed…I was no longer able to be a part of the love triangle that I have been wanting for awhile. I had only thought it was because I was just a child that he would always turn me away or thought that I was totally insane. It was days later after his death that I had an unfortunate accident which transformed my body…painfully to that of a eighteen year old. Needless to say that I was shocked at the outcome but was slowly starting to like the benefits of having an adult body…like Kurumu no longer making fun of my flat chest…it's almost close to her size…but I don't think that would be something that I could handle, what with all the weight I would have to lug around. As I make my way to the courtyard of the dorms, I noticed everyone else already gathered there. And it was for one purpose and one purpose alone: one of our own need our comfort. It was something that we all need after Tsukune's death.

When everyone had met up in the courtyard, all they could do was stare at each other with a tired yet friendly look in their eyes. Even Kokoa had grinned slightly at her friends as they sat together outside the dorms awaiting for Moka to come downstairs.

"…hello, stalker," Kurumu began as she smirked at Mizore. She was immediately greeted with a ice kunai which she easily deflected with her claws. It was then that a friendly fight that consisted of lights, flashing claws, ice projectiles and swords broke out but was briefly interrupted when they felt Moka come out the building.

"…you're acting like a bunch of damn children," she murmured as the corner of her lips broke out in a grin as she stepped in between her friends. The girls laughed softly that had Moka shaking her head.

"It wasn't my fault," Mizore replied. "Bazooka girl started it." Kurumu had then grabbed Mizore and started shaking her by the shoulders playfully.

"You're the one that threw the kunai at me!" Again, the playful argument ended but with Kokoa placing her blade between the two girls.

"Knock it off, you two," she replied while shaking her head. "Jeez, how did I even became friends with the likes of you, I still wonder." It was then that she felt Yukari hugged her from behind as she blushed feeling her breasts on her back.

"Oh come on, you know you're having some kind of fun!"

"Eeep! Crazy fourteen year old witch in a eighteen year old bitches body is molesting me!" The laughter only grew louder with Kokoa's antics as they fell to the ground clutching their stomaches in an attempt to stop the aches it was causing.

"Oh, god my sides hurt," Kurumu replied until she saw a look of calmness take over Mizore's face. "What's wrong?" Mizore had only set her gaze on Moka and smiled apologietically.

"…he was a hell of a man, Moka," she replied softly. "I'm almost jealous that you have him." Gasping sharply at what she had just said, she iced her own mouth shut to make sure nothing else came out but Moka could only smile at her honesty.

"_Had_ is the word to use," Moka replied bitterly. "But I feel as if he is still with us, even if not physical."

"He was my mate of fate," Kurumu stated, sticking her tongue out at Moka who only rolled her eyes. "He still is in my heart." Her voice broke as she said those words to which Yukari was already with her hugging her friend affectionately.

"I loved him," Yukari whispered. "We all loved him but in our own ways just as he loved us in his way."

"Even as a sealed human," Kokoa stated. "he truly had one amazing power and ability?" She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and seeing everyone staring at her. "He had the unique ability of bringing warring species. Think about it." She points at herself and then Moka. "Vampire," points at Yukari. "two witches," points at Kurumu. "a succubus, and finally," points at Mizore. "…a yuki-onna. The fool had the uncanny ability to turn a bunch of monsters from different races that hated each other to a bunch of _unlikely_ friends under one roof." She got up and walked over to Moka who had chosen to stand up and saw a tear slowly glide down her face. "As difficult it is to say this, Moka…I'm gonna miss." The dam had broke between the two vampires as they hugged each other while the other girls had huddled along with them and hugged them. Pride was out the window at the moment with the two…warmth that they felt in that unlikely embrace had shed away what was left of their pride. A bond that was unbreakable before had been hardened. They will have what they want…they will find the ones responsible for they all had one thing in common as it was said before by Yukari.

They had loved Tsukune Aono in ways that no one could ever comprehend.

_New Jerusalem_

Kuyo and Gin had just finished sparring for the third time that day. It was the same thing for the two new coming knights…training their powers to be stronger than they were before. And each and every single time, Gin would always come out the loser no matter what.

"You got lucky," he replied cockily before accepting Kuyo's hand. Kuyo only shook his head with laughter as he patted his sparing partner on the back.

"You always say that and yet I always kick your ass," he replied as the hand that he had on Gin's back burst into flames that didn't bother him but irritated him. "Bringing back old memories in Youkai Academy?" Gin growled playfully before swatting the mans arm off of him.

"Watch it, fox." Not from away, a pair of webbing had spun around them and hung them upside down with them facing each other. "And that makes how many times since we became knights and her powers evolved?"

"I lost count after two hundred." He looked down only to find a sleek creature staring up at them with four glowing white eyes. Without a mouth, Keito had looked like she was wearing a mask but if one looked closely, one could see that her eyes were smiling at them. "Is that even necessary, Keito?" Keito shook her head as she grabbed the webbing that was holding them up…and a surge of energy knocked them into the walls. As they opened her eyes, they saw Keito had crossed all four of her arms across her chest.

_'Yep…I did,'_ was her only reply as she walked out the training room. Gin had only clucked his tongue before looking at Kuyo.

"Now I remember," he said finally.

"Remember what?"questioned Kuyo who had a small smile on his face.

"Since finding out she had received a portion of Kal's powers and a new monster form, she has done that two us three hundred and twenty seven times till this day."

_East Makai Lands Castle Blood Dragon_

A man at around 5'11 inches with long jet black hair was walking up the stairwell leading up the place that his fellow makai had been staying at for almost a year. Xanatos Valkyriam had only reached the entrance of the castle as the doors opened to reveal a busty woman with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Good day, Lord Xanatos," she replied seductively as she closed the distance to the makai god. "How about you and I get a room and shake the foundations off this castle?"

"…I'd have to say no thanks, Morgana" he replied humorously as he walked past her. "I'm a happly mated man to a beautiful goddess."

"Who thinks you're dead." That comment made him stop dead in his tracks as a low growl escaped from his lips, causing Morgana to smile nervously while waving her hands back and fourth. "I will know my place…please don't hurt me." Xanatos only sighed as he shook his head calmly.

"Just lead me to his room please?" And with that, she had happily led him to where he had requested. "How fares his education? I trust that he is doing well, knowing his families history."

"Just like them, if not more," Morgana stated as she walked calmly down the halls of the castle as the servants had stopped for a moment to bow to the High Lord of the makai's. "He has graduated today actually." Nodding his head approvingly, they had stopped in front of a door that had an engraved image of a dragons head planted on the door. She knocks three times and awaited for an answer but Xanatos smiles at her gently.

"Please excuse us…and look forward to your training intensifying for that last comment…slut," he replied with a wicked grin on his face. Morgana had placed her hands on her face with a look of mock terror.

"Oh, no," she began as she walked away. "Anything but your training regime?" She had walked away with sultry grin before turning back and blowing him a kiss. "I love it when you call me a slut by the way, love." And with that she had disappeared in time to hear a voice from the opposite side of the door.

"…enter." Shaking his head, he had opened up the door and walked inside the room.

…why does she oddly reminds me of that witch, Ruby, he wondered to himself. As he saw the back of a individual dressing up in all black combat pants and boots but with no shirt save for the sleeves that zipped around the shoulders. So…masochistic.

"Believe me, I think the same thing, High Lord," the figure replied while chuckling. He then turned around and faced Xanatos with a smile on his face. He had a body of an athlete, despite the fact that he wasn't one before high school. The figure's left eye was red and slitted while his right eye was brown. His black hair had grown almost to past his shoulder blades. "It creeps me out to no end."

"I see that you made it past high school," Xanatos replied as twin demonic blades appeared in his hands and handed it the figure. "Congratulations…however, because you graduate, your ass…is…mine. Along with your sister…young lord." Tsukune's eyes glowed yellow as well as the mark that was on his left hand…the mark of the kaimerian. He then grinned as one of his fangs had poked out from his mouth.

"Xanatos…I wouldn't have it any other way," he replied as lightning and fire were swirling around his arms. "It's time…that they paid for what they have done to me."

I know I just finished my first ever story on this site but I had to start on the second book so I apologize if I had offended people with Tsukune's 'death' heheheh. More to come on Rise of the Makai Lord: A knights Journey


	2. Battle? So Soon?

Welcome back to another chapter of RotML. I hope you guys enjoy but before I began…

The term kaimerian is an actual alien being that I created whose technology rivaled earth. Their planet was decimated from an unknown source but some of the DNA of these intelligent creatures was recovered by Exodus. He had then created the Synntech Corporation to combine human and kaimerian DNA to recreate the alien race. It was known that humans couldn't handle the kaimerian process and died but turned into soulless, mindless monsters but those who possessed a strong will and were far beyond human made a perfect creation into these beings…the first of them was his own twin brother, Xanatos.

I do not own R+V nor the characters but my OC's

Makai kingdom training grounds.

A nine foot tall makai Frankenstein monster was lumbering through the training grounds assisting with the development of the teen's supernatural abilities. Some of them were handling and controlling their energies with no problem at all. Some on the other hand…

"Dammit, not again," he heard a female yell out. Vic grinned slightly as he turned towards a group of what he perceived to be insectoid type monsters…and in the midst of them all was Kal Ragnar, the makai spider god of despair. The other teens laughed at the unfortunate ones inability to transform but was cut short when they felt not only the ground shaking with lightning arching out from the grounds but also Kal's short burst of makaim in the field.

"That is not how you treat one of your own," Vic responded as soon as he knew he was within earshot of the teens. "If you haven't noticed already, it was difficult for you to transform yourself…how painful it must've been to feel your body shifting and turning into something foreign to you." He then turned to Kal, who was seething with anger. Something that Vic has seen in him many times now. He understands that Kal has been through the same ordeal and punishment that the teen is suffering through all because he couldn't control his power and transform…until he realized who he really was. Growing up, he despised people that laughed at others misfortunes and he was not about to have it in his class. Kal had stood facing the laughing student that had laughed at his fellow insectoid makai monster and transformed…slowly…starting with his neck snapping as his body grew slightly to accommodate his growing muscle mass. His glowing yellow eyes stared straight at the terrified child as two more sets of eyes appeared on his face while four arms erupted from the sides of his body. His makaim surged slightly as he pointed his index finger and jammed it into the student's chest. As he brought his hand down to his sides, he noticed his student had a frozen look of fear on his face until he toppled over and fell face first into the dirt. He then turned his attention to the rest of the students who could only shudder in his presence.

"**That,**" he began. "**was one of many toxins my body is capable of creating. I can cause my foe to be as helpless as a new born or writhe in pain. So tell me something…do you think I'm going to tolerate THIS behavior in my CLASSROOM!**" The whole student body soon shook their heads negatively as Kal turned his attention to the troubled teen. "**What's your name, kid?**" The girl looked up and saw that his face was one of understanding, which caused her to trust her sensei.

"…Narissa," she murmured. "Narissa Moriyomi. It's a pleasure to be in your class, Ragnar-sama." Narissa had started to bow but noticed a look of concentration on the makai's face. Then she noticed his eyes held curiousity in them as he knelt down to her level.

"**Narissa, either you can't transform…or refuse to because you're ashamed of what you are.**"

"It's because she's a freak of nature!" one of the students exclaimed.

"She's also a dyke!" another one chimed in. However, Kal wasn't paying attention to the rude comments that was being thrown her way, but rather, the way Narissa's makaim was raising. A low hissing sound came from the girl as two sets of glowing wings erupted from her back. As her antennae was sticking out from her forehead, her insect-like red eyes glowed as she turned her head to regard the other students who started to back away with fear evident on their faces…and that was when Kal noticed something peculiar about this girl. He knew she was something special but nothing could prepare him to what he was witnessing…and he knew why the students refer to her as a freak. He had made the mistake of confusing her with a bee type insectoid makai but what he saw when her back was exposed to him made him change his mind completely. Even the stoic Vic cocked an eyebrow at what he was seeing.

Erupted from her naked back was not of a typical bee stinger…but that of a scorpion's tail.

_Makai Realm, Front of Castle_

As Tsukune and Kyouko were training harder (for Tsukune's sake) for the upcoming war, Xanatos and Cervantes watched on as they both held something of importance in their hands. With Cervantes it was a stoned rose amulet that he wore at all times as a memento of Hitomi Ishigami, his youkai gorgon girlfriend while Xanatos held on possessively to a sun shaped amulet that shined in the presence of the sun that was given to him by Ayane, his youkai mate. As they felt the explosion of power emitted by Tsukune as he brandished his blades towards his half sister, they grinned as they saw the look of pure horror written on Kyouko's face. As Sasha, Tsukune's familiar landed in front of her prey and chased her around the area; Cervantes was the first to speak up over Kyouko's screaming.

"You know something?" he asked his fellow lord. Xanatos only glanced at him from the side as he shook his head.

"What is it?" Xanatos asked although he knew exactly what he was about to say.

"We are some love struck fools, huh?" From behind him, a bellowing laugh had brought their attention to Rex Chamblar, the god of rage.

"What's the matter, mon?" he asked. "The need for sex finally got to you all of a sudden?" Before Xanatos could answer the makai as truthfully as possible, it was Cervantes that interjected with a smart remark…something that was never done before until recently.

"Well…it's not our fault that you fawn over a seventeen year old youkai vampire," he replied with a smug look on his face. He watched with satisfaction as he saw Rex's face contort to shock as his eyes widened to the size of saucers. "At least I had the decency of waiting till a girl was _of _age to go all the way to imagining what it would be like to get this young lady to-"

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Tsukune had interrupted just as Xanatos had laughed maniacally while Cervantes crossed his arms across his chest as his hands became crystal claws and he flipped off his fellow lord. Before anything else could be said, a scream of terror was heard from at least a few hundred yards ahead, causing everyone to stop and turn to the source. Even Sasha had stopped chasing her unwilling prey as she used her hind leg to scratch the back of her head in a dog like manner.

"…what…the fuck…was that?" Rex questioned as he looked around and saw that Tsukune had a look of concentration on his face.

"It sounded like it…" Kyouko replied.

"Came from…" Cervantes replied as Tsukune's eyes snapped open, an ear splitting grin forming on his face.

"…the training grounds," Tsukune finished as he took off to the skies, flying towards the training grounds. When he landed, he saw a creature that had the wings and eyes of a bee and the tail of a scorpion. To his left, he saw that a crowd of students was on the ground, twitching violently and from what he noticed, scorpion-like stingers was attached to all the students. As he pointed to the students while keeping a wary eye on the creature that was Narissa, it was Xanatos that bent down and examined one of the students.

"Well, well," he began. "It would seem like we have a being that can induce fear through her stingers. She is such a very special being indeed, folks." It was then that Tsukune pointed at the crew of students who were on the ground still twitching.

"Let me guess," Tsukune began. "They pissed her off, right?"

"By calling her names and disrespecting her," Xanatos continued on for Tsukune.

"And with her anger, she transformed and attacked them, right?" questioned Cervantes. Kal could only nod his head as he looked at Narissa with amazement in his eyes.

"…is she on her rag or something?" Rex asked, only for him to hear the fluttering of wings and then he felt a pointed object placed at the base of his neck. "…she's right behind me, isn't she?" Before anyone could answer, he then felt the stinger enter his neck and he immediately blacked out from her venom. While Xanatos whistled, Kal was shaking his head slowly while thinking to himself, women are scary.

"Fear inducing venom _and _paralyzing agent," Tsukune replied as he placed a finger to his chin in thought. "That could be something very useful for us…wouldn't you agree, Xanatos?" The dark god could only nod his head along with everyone in the vicinity.

"_What can I say,_" Narissa began. "_I'm something special_."

_Youkai Academy_

Yukari had woken up with a start as beads of sweat rolling down her face. Ever since her accident, she had been having dreams. No…a dream is so far off from the truth…she had been receiving visions. Visions that had involved her friends as knights…visions of Kurumu getting stronger due to training with a makai succubus…and visions of someone whom she thought she had said goodbye to long ago in this very place she has come to accept as her home.

"…Tsukune," she murmured softly. In her vision, his hair had grown to the base of his neck while his red eye glowed due to the wound that he received from Moka, smiling his trademark smile…and also of his developed body as he wore black pants, no shirt but had sleeves that zipped around his shoulders. But what had gotten to her was the mark that she saw on his left hand. It was symbolized with a dragon's head attempting to devour a moon. That mark was something she had come to realize was the mark of the kaimerian. "…he's alive." No sooner as those words escaped her mouth, she felt a familiar presence in her room. "…hello, High Lord Xanatos." She then turned to a corner of the room and found the high lord perched up against the wall smiling at her gently.

"It would do some good if you don't mention this vision that you had," he replied sadly. "Tsukki…he doesn't want to be known unless he has no choice but to reveal himself to you guys. Being what he is now…I can relate." It was then that he saw anger in Yukari's eyes as they glowed magenta.

"You knew he didn't die," she replied vehemently. "You lied to us…telling us that he had died and you had paid the price for not protecting him…your mate is going to be pissed that you had…" she was cut short when his shadow came over and covered her mouth with his hand. A low growl had echoed around her room as she realized that she had said the wrong thing.

"You…are lucky that I don't kill you for that comment," he replied through clenched teeth. "It was Tsukki's choice to not reveal himself…not I…I didn't want him making the same mistake I made when I was transformed against my will into a kaimerian. And trust me, little girl…we did pay the price…I am no longer lord. I have not only been stripped from my kingdom, but I was ordered by the elders not to see _her_…so don't you dare mention my mates' name!" The shadow that had clamped its hand on her mouth had disappeared, leaving Yukari breathing at an unsteady pace, her look was apologetic as she stared at Xanatos who had calmed down a bit. "My…apologies…my anger had gotten the best of me."

"No…it's alright. I had talked out of line, Xanatos. It's just…Moka really misses him…thinking that he died and all."

"Give him time," he replied as he disappeared in the shadows of her room. "He will come to you guys…I assure you." Yukari had smiled as she felt a tear run down her face. As she looked outside, it was to be a start of a new day…a day closer that she could see her precious friend once more.

_Three hours later  
><em>"It's hard to believe that we're graduating today," Kurumu replied as she walked into the clubroom along with Mizore.

"You're telling me…I thought you would have to repeat your third year here with the way your grades were like," Mizore replied, her voice laced with humor. Before a fight could start once more between the black and white duet, a familiar youki was detected in the door way. They turned slowly to not only find Moka and her sister, but of a familiar being that smiled at them.

"It never changes, doesn't it, Moka?" questioned the goddess of deception, Ayane. Kurumu squealed as she ran over to the goddess and hugged her while Ayane chuckled at her expense. Moka and Kokoa only rolled her eyes as they walked into the room followed by Yukari who had a happy expression on her face. "The little witch is happy today…unusual."

"Yeah," Kurumu muttered as she gotten closer to the witch. "It's not like you to…" she stopped short as she picked up a scent that was faintly familiar to her. She turned her head towards the witch who smiled nervously at the livid succubus. Before Kurumu could voice her anger, she turned around when she felt another familiar youki at the door as she lashed forward with her claws extended…only to be stopped and bound by metallic snakes. She looked up and found Hitomi's glowing eyes glaring at her.

"…this is getting really old," the ex-teacher replied bitterly, only for her expression to soften slightly as she released Kurume's wrists. "You're getting a bit faster there."

"…sorry, sensei," Kurumu mumbled. Ayane smiled lightly before looking towards Hitomi with an expression she couldn't quite tell.

"…it's about the makai's," Hitomi replied as she held up a similar amulet that she had given to Cervantes. Before she could continue, Kurumu returned her gaze towards the almost forgotten Yukari who tried to sneak away.

"Yeah…let's hear all about Yukari's late night visitor, shall we?" she asked with a not too pleasant grin on her face. Immediately, Moka, Kokoa and Ayane had surrounded the frightened witch as she tried to find a way out of the situation she had gotten herself into.

…damn you, Xanatos, she thought to herself while she saw her life flashed before her eyes.

"Talk about throwing people under the bus," Mizore muttered before Ayane hissed through her fangs, causing her to back away slowly. Ayane then turned her attention to Yukari as her golden eyes turned blood red.

"Why is it that you bear the scent of my mate!" she asked violently as she lifted the helpless witch off the ground. Before she could answer, Ayane heard a voice that she thought she would never hear again.

"…put her down, Ayane. I did pay her a visit…I didn't realize that my scent would still linger on her." Ayane set Yukari down slowly as she turned and found a shadow version of Xanatos standing before them. He then chuckled slightly before saying, "I must be losing my touch."

"Indeed," Ayane muttered before rounding up on her mate. "Just like your brother…keeping secrets from her mate…how low have you sunk." The shadow clone of Xanatos turned away, not wanting to show his anger towards her…but it was quickly becoming too much for him to control.

"Lady Ayane, he had a reason! Xanatos…" Yukari tried to defend him but was back handed by the goddess in anger.

"Do not interfere, witch!"

"_**SILENCE!**_" Within minutes, Ayane had found herself bound against the wall due to Xanatos' power. Before the vampires could save her, they noticed that Xanatos was glaring straight at them. "_**This is between us…stay out of it.**_" The clone then turned its attention on Ayane once more and saw fear in her eyes but this time, it was not going to stop him. "_**Even exiled from my lands, your mouth always tends to piss me off, Ayane. Maybe you need to listen to your fellow youkai then lash out at them…you might learn something.**__"_ The being then breathed in slowly and exhaled as he calmed himself. "…as you can see…this is only my clone. The reason for all of this is because I was punished for my inability to protect lord Tsukki…I was stripped of my rights to my land, woman…I am nothing more than a commoner because of that damn corporation." He then turned a hateful gaze towards Ayane as he let her go, dropping her to the ground. "Just like my brother, right, Ayane?" Ayane had begun to speak but was interrupted once more. "I'm not finished yet. Not only was I exiled right along with the other makai lords but we were forbidden to see the ones that we care for. Do you know how hard it was for me to sit idly by and not know what the fuck goes on in my mate's life! How I've longed for the touch of the one person who I thought could calm me the fuck down!" He tried to calm himself as he turned to Kokoa. "Lady Shuzen…do you find it hard to believe that a god has fallen in love with you?" Kokoa had become flushed as she stared at the apparition in front of her.

"R-r-rex…loves me?" she cried out. Kurumu was pleased that someone out there would actually see past her pride and see the woman that was trapped within her. Xanatos nodded his head as he turned to Hitomi.

"Cervantes misses you terribly and he's sorry that he's not by your side," he murmured, seeing that a tear slowly cascade down her face. He then turned to Ayane and smiled. "And you know full damn well that I can't really stay mad at you, my love." Ayane could only shake her head as she was helped to her feet by Moka.

"…I don't deserve you," she whispered softly but he was still able to pick up on her comment. "I want to see you…I want to help you…is there any way that I can help you regain your kingdom?"

"Alas, there is only one way that I can disregard the elder's decision." He then looked around cautiously before turning back to her. "I must depart and return to my shell. I will see you some day…sooner than you think." He smiled at her lovingly before fading away from the room.

_And one more thing I forgot to mention…Lady Moka?_ Moka's head went up as she steeled herself for the words that she was going to receive from Xanatos. _Fear no longer…for your loneliness will come to an end._ Moka's eyes widened but before she could ask anything, she noticed that his presence and voice were not longer in this world.

"What did he mean when he said my loneliness will end?" she asked as she looked around the room only to have her sight set on Ayane who merely chuckled.

"He's hiding something from me again," she murmured. Yukari had smiled as she recalled Xanatos' words to Moka and reflected on the words that he had given the young witch before fading from existence. Before she could voice her thoughts, a vision invaded her mind. But unlike the one from the morning, this one was violent. The kaimerians had invaded the school on the day of their graduation…today. Ayane noticed Yukari's blank expression turn to horror. "First I would like to apologize but I will also add in…what the hell got you so upset now?"

"This is going to sound a bit strange to you, Lady Ayane," she began. "But ever since the accident, my powers grew from just controlling basins and all. I have been having visions…that is how I've come to learn of the words of Xanatos…and also…I have just received a vision of the school being attacked!"

"WHAT!" everyone exclaimed but not before Hitomi undid the tie that held her hair together, releasing her metallic hair which whipped about everywhere.

"You may not be knights at this point in time," she began as she looked on towards the students. "But this is going to require all the help we got!"

_Headmaster's office_

Hmm…it begins anew, Tenmei thought to himself as he stared out the window of his office. He then noticed that the crystal ball that was placed on his desk came to life until an image of Issa Shuzen and the rest of the oracle knights came into view.

"Tenmei," he began. "Old friend, we are requesting permission to enter your lands to advert the attack that is about to commence very shortly." Tenmei smiled slightly as he noticed a change in his fellow dark lords' demeanor.

"It would seem that the time with the knights had changed you for the better, Lord Issa," Tenmei murmured before taking in a deep breath and blowing it out. "You need not to ask for permission if it is to help my students be free from this foreign threat." It was then that Keito came into full view.

"Do not worry, old man," she began as she started floating off the ground along with the other knights. "We won't let any more harm come their way."

_Makai kingdom_

Before Yukari had seen the attacking occurring in Youkai academy, the ex makai lords eyes glowed dimly before returning to their eye color. Cervantes was the first to react to what that meant.

"Finally!" he exclaimed as he created a portal that would take them out of the makai lands. Tsukune was confused but only for a brief moment until the explanation was made perfectly clear to him.

"…the innocent is being attacked at Youkai, aren't they?" he asked calmly as he stood up from the steps, shaking his head. Kyouko had placed a hand on his shoulder but she could only smile sadly as she knows how much this encounter was going to change everything for him.

"It can't be helped now, little brother," she replied. Tsukune only turned his head to the side and nodded his head before looking forward to the portal once more. From his side, he saw that Rex and Kal were cracking their necks, getting ready for the fight that was to occur while Xanatos smiled. The crew of makai beings then proceeded to walk through the portal not just as emissaries of the makai's…

…but as malice knights!

The elder haves a hold on us no longer, Xanatos thought. Nothing is going to stop me from saving the woman that I love.

_Youkai academy_

Ayane and the others rushed out the gates of youkai academy in the hopes of thwarting off yet another attack from the combined corporations of synntech and fairy tale. Before going further to the forest, they saw a distortion not too far away but they continued to press forward. As soon as they passed the distortion, Issa had flown out of the portal that Omelia had created between Moka and Kokoa. Both teen vampires looked over their father and smiled. Seconds later, Gin, Kuyo, Ageha and Tsurara were seen running out from the portal as they caught up with their loved ones and family respectively.

"Mom! Gin!" Kurumu exclaimed as Gin smiled at her. Although he was known as the biggest playboy and pervert, that wasn't the case when he was around her. Ageha winked at her daughter as she turned her head to look at the exchange between her friend and her daughter's boyfriend.

"Kuyo," she murmured. "Mother. It is good to see you again."

"Too bad it was on bad terms," Kuyo replied. "But, that shouldn't be much of a problem in a few moments." Mizore grinned as she took a hold of Kuyo's hand and took off faster than she had ever known. Finally running out the portal was Keito and Omelia, who easily caught up with Ayane.

"It took you long enough," Ayane replied as she stuck out her tongue at her fellow goddess. Omelia only rolled her eyes as her attention went towards Issa who brandished his serrated edge sword from out of thin air. The tunnel that would lead to the outside world was not too far away and with her hearing, she knew the beasts were almost at the end of the tunnel.

"Blast 'em when you see the white of their eyes," she replied as her wings and tail erupted from her shoulder blades and lower back. He nodded to himself while still focused on the tunnel as he channeled his youki into his blade. After slashing the air horizontally, he stopped in mid flight and slid on the ground, the tip of his sword picking up sparks before slashing up with the built up youki.

"_Demonic Cross Slash!_" he cried out as a cross shaped energy composed of darkness/fire blasted off towards the tunnels entrance. And an unfortunate creature had showed its face before being destroyed by this attack. As he came to a stop, the rest of the youkai knights (or soon to be knights in some cases) landed right beside him, with Moka and Kokoa looking up at their father in awe.

"…I've been practicing," was all he said before looking back towards the tunnel…and cringed. The others turned back to the tunnels entrance and saw why he cringed. It was only one creature that he had took out but it was easily replaced by thousands more of these kaimerians.

"…I think you just pissed them off," Yukari muttered before pulling out her wand. No longer was it a heart shaped wand that she used before the accident. This one was in a shape of the sun with a pink gem that was hovering inside the sun. Before Issa could counter the witch, he sensed energy coming from his left…

…and it wasn't youki that he was sensing.

"_Crysto-genesis!_"

"_Gaia's wrath!_" From where Issa was standing, he saw two rows of stalagmite going straight for the crew of kaimerians…one of earth, and one of crystal. A huge explosion had knocked the kaimerians into the air just in time for a figure to jump out from the earth and land in front of a surprised Kokoa and the first thing she noticed was the wild dreads of hair that was on his head.

"Rex!" she exclaimed as she hugged the makai being that was responsible of her current powers. Rex had only grinned as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Come on, girl," he began. "Don't tell me these assholes are being a pain for you to take on, are they?" He then winked at the vampire while she grinned.

"I'm just getting started." Her aura had erupted out of her as her hair turned silver while her eyes turned yellow and slitted. Hitomi looked down and found Anya sitting beside her, rubbing her head on Hitomi's thigh. She then felt someone's arms wrap around her from behind and a chin placed on her shoulder. She only relaxed and leaned back to kiss the individual on the cheek.

"…it took you long enough, love," she replied as she looked up at Cervantes as he shook his head.

"Gee, I miss you too, babe" he replied while laughing. Kal had then landed besides Keito watching the whole thing.

"Meh…being all lovey dovey," he whispered in Keito's ears which caused her to giggle. "Looks like the whole crew is here."

"Save but two," Moka replied bitterly which caused the makai's to snicker at her response. She wheeled around to the in anger and was about to question why they were laughing when two kaimerians leapt up in the air. One was heading towards Moka while the other was going for Ayane.

…the key word in that sentence: _WAS_. The kaimerian that went after Ayane was stopped in mid flight while the other one was in the clutches of a blood red dragon. It roared in anger before it brought the creature to its mouth and bit off the top half of the creature's body. As for the other kaimerian…it had dropped to the ground but was caught by its throat by Xanatos who was staring playfully at Ayane.

"Is this asshole causing my eternal mate problems?" he asked as he came closer to Ayane who only grabbed him by the lapels of his coat and brought his lips towards hers, kissing him with a year's built up tension between them. As she released her, the kaimerian that was still held by Xanatos looked from one to the other before it was yanked away from Xanatos' hand and into the forest. Seconds later, the top half of the kaimerians body flew past the couple and landed toward the crowd of kaimerians who were just recovering. They looked at the creature in shock before the body turned to ashes and blew in the wind.

"…ashes to ashes," a voice replied within the forest. A voice that the newspaper club knew all too well. A voice that they hear all their years in youkai academy…and Yukari had a smile on her face as she faced the forest. A figure came out of the forest; a demonic blade drenched in blood was seen on its surface before sizzling and fading from existence. "…dust to dust."

"…Tsukune-san!" Yukari exclaimed as she ran towards him with her arms extended. As she wrapped her arms around her, Tsukune could only smile as he finally took a look at her completely.

"…damn, you've grown." Yukari had laughed slightly as she turned to face the others who had a dumbstruck expression on their face. Moka's eyes glistened with unshed tears as she felt her sister's hand on her shoulder…and she could only smile along with Issa who only shook his head.

"I don't believe it," he muttered but smiled none the less.

"Tsukki," Moka murmured. Tsukune looked up and saw Moka…and his heart almost skipped a beat as he saw her. He almost faltered if it weren't for Yukari who gave him a reassuring squeeze. He looked down and mouthed a thank you to her before letting her go.

"You know, Xanatos," he replied as the dark being looked at Tsukune with humor lacing his facial expressions. "It was at this very spot that my crazy adventure began here at Youkai Academy." He then proceeded to walk towards his friends while keeping an eye on the kaimerians. Each one of them had either hugged him (women's case) or clapped him on the back (Gin and Kuyo) but as he stopped in front of Moka, he couldn't help but bring her into her arms. After a moment of being in his arms, Moka looked back and noticed the changes that he went through and saw the mark on his arm. Her head was lifted up slowly and stared into his brown/red eyes. He then forced her to face the foreign threat and laughed whole heartedly while he still had an arm draped around Moka's shoulder. And his next comment caused all around him to laugh at the irony of his statement.

"Ironic how my adventures resume at this…very…spot."

That's the end of chapter two. I hope that everyone enjoys.

Tsukune: they better…I'm back

…no one cares…kidding. Look forward to the next chapter of RotML!


	3. The gods return and more

Good day, fanfiction readers. I would first like to apologize for not updating as often as I did my first story. Please try and understand that with the transitioning back into the civilian world and what not, it has been a pain in the ass to try to update the story. If the chapter here is a little…short, my bad.

Xanatos: excuses.

…not funny, man. Hopefully, without school and my job to bother me, I should be able to get back on my story writing. And with that note…my bio's.

Zamael Yurameshi: A seven hundred year old makai phoenix vampire hybrid. His specialties are in the bladed weapons that he gets his hands on or from the ones he personally makes and transversing the netherrealms due to his dark nature. This god of the void has been a mentor to Sierra and Bishop's children until their children were purged from the heavens and forced to be reborn as humans. He was amongst the many victims to also fall to the kaimerian strain although, while Xanatos and the others infected stay astray from the violent nature, Zamael revels in it.

Rimiko: a supposed human raised by 'human' parents until realizing of her true nature: abandoned by the gods for her actual mother, the goddess of death, to mate with a angel, she has been viewed as an outsider until meeting Zamael. The complete opposite of him, Rimiko fights from a distance using her custom made guns, atonement and soultaker, her main specialty is to usher the souls of to the netherealm…whether it is their time to depart or not.

Just to let you know…of course I don't own R+V nor its characters.

Tokyo, Japan

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" someone screamed out as a kaimerian landed in the middle of the busy streets of Tokyo. The people scattered as the kaimerian roared before a few dozen more dropped in from the skies. As the carnage was spreading in the streets, Gyokuro was standing on top of the buildings overlooking the destruction of the humans. Dressed only in a tight fitting strapless black dress, it had showed off every single curve she had on her body…which went unnoticed to the being next to her. Varron wore nothing but a red trench coat and leather pants and was in his makai form. His body was engulfed slightly in flames, his flame colored eyes glancing at the older monsters frame.

"Eyes front, boy," she murmured before she looked to her right and glared at him. "I'm _way _out of your league." The half makai growled softly before looking down at the streets where he saw the terrified humans running from the creatures. An unfortunate human was caught in a blast made by one of them before being ripped in half, causing him to smirk but then his features changed once more to the calm seriousness that he has adopted from Exodus.

Hmm…interesting, he thought as he continued to observe as a building began to topple down to a kaimerians immense fist striking the base of it. To think that things have become quite boring.

"…weaklings," Gyokuro murmured. "Look at them: fleeing for their lives. Pushing others out the way to save their own skin only to watch the unfortunate get slaughtered. Look how they fear those mindless creatures…creatures that were once human themselves! The humans are no better than the half hu-"she was cut of quickly by a sword to her neck courtesy of the half human besides her. And the look that he had sent her way made even _her _cringe. She had forgotten that the one in charge of her during the merger of the two companies was in fact half human…

…a half human, half draconian who would have loved to lop her head off clean from her shoulders.

"_**Don't…even…finish that comment, elitist bitch,**_" he replied calmly while he had taken the chance to look back down…only to grin slightly. "_**Tell me something…was it you that planned this attack on the humans? Without our consent?**_" He turned back to her and noticed beads of sweat appearing on her forehead as her red eyes looked down on the sword that was still aimed for her neck. Shaking his head slowly, he had retracted the sword and forced it into his hands and it disappeared…hilt and all.

"Yes…why do you ask such a question?" she asked before she felt a shift of energy in the air. Looking down, she noticed a portal appear and figures stepping out of it…figures that she recognized anywhere. "NO!" She then heard laughter coming from Varron.

"_**It would appear that you have miscalculated the knights, dear Gyokuro…if you only thought that they appear to protect in the US, then you are wrong.**__"_

"It's quite alright…for you see, I already have something in store for that one. Zamael and Rimiko had told me that I have a batch of kaimerians infiltrating the youkai academy to rid us of our enemies." She had laughed for only a brief moment before she looked over and expected to see an impressed look on his face…only for her to receive a look of pity as he shook his head. He then shifted back into his human form and smiled at her…something that made her uncomfortable.

"…is Moka and your daughter, Kokoa, still a student at the academy? Also…Ayane, the goddess of deception is there too, correct?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Simply put…you don't know our laws and what happens when someone who is close to us is threatened, do you?"

Youkai Academy

A kamerian was flying over the edge that lead into the sea, a trail of webbing following it. Kal had dusted off all six of his hands as he looked over at Keito who had threw the unsuspecting kamerian.

"**So…how are the daggers I gave you treating you?**" he questioned as he walked calmly across the battlefield. If Keito had a mouth in her monster form, she would have been smiling.

'**Oh, these new powers of mine are so much fun,**' she mused before leaning back from avoiding a body flying past her. From her bent back position, she noticed Yukari smiling and waving before running off with a few kamerians hot on her trail but unknown to them, Yukari's eyes glowed faintly before a wisp of smoke evaporated from her body as she came to a halt and faced her attackers. One of the kaimerians laughed as they came closer to her as she placed her hands together.

"…please…don't hurt me," she pleaded which had the kaimerians rushing towards her to push her over the edge.

Nice idea…wrong person.

Instead of connecting to her body as they had anticipated, they had actually went _through _her, falling off the cliff. As they fell to their doom, one of them looked to the walls of the cliff and found Yukari sitting on a branch the stuck out from the wall and waved before flipping up to the ground, landing in front of herself. She snickered as she waved her hands in front of her and the image of herself wavered out of existence.

Kurumu is not the only one that can create illusions, she thought to herself as she stared at Tsukune. He had flipped over a kaimerian as his sword materialized in his hands and rammed it in the back of the kaimerian as he grabbed it by its head and sliced his body off, kicking it towards Moka. When it looked like it was going to hit her, she calmly leaned to her left and allowed the body to fly past her with youki swirling in her feet, she had executed a roundhouse kick so vicious, the sounds of broken bones was heard throughout the land. Before she could go after the other mob, she felt energy spiking once more. One of them came from her sister…the other…

"_**Shall we shake things up a bit, Kokoa**_?" Rex asked calmly. Kokoa could only look to her side before she saw him ram his hands into the earth and lifted a good portion of the land. "_**And I sure hope that the headmaster shall forgive me for this**_." He then heaved the earth into the air just as Kokoa jumped after it.

"_**I'm sure it's no problem,**_" she replied as she reared back and hammered the piece of earth towards the remainder kaimerians. As she landed, she had willed her thoughts to form a prison of some sort and it wrapped around the creatures, leaving Xanatos and Ayane to whistle in amazement. Moka had chuckled as the darkness swirled around her hands but was stopped when she felt Tsukune wrapped a hand gently on her wrist to stop her.

"..._**leave this to him…he's been through a lot**_," Xanatos replied before Moka could get a word out of her mouth. She turned and found Tsukune's eye color kept changing periodically. From silver, to pitch black to yellow and then back to his original eye color. Concerned, she placed a hand on his shoulder to speak but it was Rex that beat her to it.

"_**Does he do it the vampiric way…**_"

"**Honor the dragonian way…**" Kal continued.

"_**Or does he fall to the corruption that is kaimerian?**_" Xanatos finished in a tone that Ayane understood so well.

"Decisions, decisions," Tsukune murmured as his eyes settled on pitch black. A feint roar came from the clouds as Tsukune turned his back on his enemies. "Or is it a gamble on my life? Either way, my mindless creatures, you are not going to like the outcome of this." A low growl came from the cage of trapt beings as he turned his head to the side to regard the creatures once more with a serious look on his face, while Kal, Cervantes and Xanatos bowed their heads in a silent prayer. The clouds began swirling in the air as the others on the ground saw before feeling the energy gathering in the air. "Because there is only one fate that befalls all my enemies that dare threaten the ones that I care for. Although I have been out of their lives for a year, they are still the most precious people in my life and I would do anything for them. Blow them to hell, Sasha!" The clouds dispersed as the menacing dragon hovered in the air before firing a beam of lightning and fire at the ground, causing an explosion that obliterated the area…kaimerian and all. There was a slight tremor on the ground as the dust settled to reveal Sasha being petted by her partner. "…good girl." Kurumu and the others had stared at their friend with worry in their eyes. This wasn't the same Tsukune that they had known for a couple years. This one was different and cold…even to his enemies. Only Yukari had looked at him just the same but without the lust and wishes of a threesome. As for Moka…it didn't matter what had changed in him, what was done to him or that there was blood still on his hands…as long as she knew that the man that she loved was alive.

"What…happened to him?" Kurumu asked just as Mizore took a hesitant step forward but stopped when he noticed them looking apprehensive towards him.

"I'm still the same person," he replied softly as he stopped playing with his partner. Both girls stepped back out of fear, which caused him to cock an eyebrow up before his once caring eyes glowed yellow along with the tattoo on his hand. He then looked back at other makai present and then at Sasha and shrugged…to which the dragon followed the action of her partner. "…apparently, that's not the case with them huh?" The dragon snickered before she took to the skies along with Tsukune and disappeared into the clouds.

"…smooth move, ladies," Kuyo replied before Moka's youki rose to epic proportions. It was soon followed by Kokoa's and then finally, Yukari, who shocked everyone because she normaly leets off the weakest amount. Kal looked at Xanatos who only looked over at Cervantes as he looked over at Kal.

"…rock paper scissors to see who goes to him," Kal replies. Cervantes and Xanatos shared a look before looking back at Kal.

"Suit yourself," Cervantes murmurs before the three formed a triangle to the amusment of the other youkai. "On shoot?"

"On shoot," Xanatos replies, getting into position before sighing. However, some didn't realize that Rex had slowly dug himself underground and traveled underneath the trio. "Rock."

"Paper."

"Scissors," Kal said before he noticed that both Cervantes and Xanatos had both took a step back away from him and waved. A cannon erupted from the ground was pointed at Kal. "…no."

"Shoot!" Rex replied as he fired the cannon and shot Kal directly in the chest, forcing Kal off the ground and flying in the air, yelling out vengeance to the other three.

"…how long have you known how to change Terra into that?" Cervantes asked Rex before he climbed out from the earth and dusted himself off as Terra returned to her pteradon form.

"I was wondering that myself," Kokoa muttered as she revved the chainsaw up in her hands, scaring the yuki-onna and succubus respectively. As Moka, Kokoa and Yukari approached the black and white duet one thing came to mind.

Soon they will be black and blue.

Tokyo

Ruby, Kyouko, and Rose had stepped through the portal out in the streets of Tokyo, weapons bared and looking ready for a fight. Meanwhile up on the roof, Gyokuro and Varron had two different expressions on his face. Gyokuro was seething but was soon replaced with fear when she heard Varron growled. To say that Varron was upset would be an understatement. Not because of the knights showing up nor the fact that Gyokuro had fucked up royally, it was only because only one thing was going through his head at the moment.

"It would appear we have a couple of moles in the corporation," he murmured as he turned around and was face to face with a man and a woman. The woman was dressed in a simple business suit with medium length strawberry blonde hair sporting a pair of guns which was pointed towards the youkai and makai. However, it was the male that Varron was worried about. Like his partner, he too was in a business suit but the bottom edges of his over coat was replaced with razor sharp blades that shined in the sun. The most noticeable mark that he sported was the phoenix mark with razor sharp teeth with an outline of fire surrounding it had decorated the left side of his face. Both the man and the womans eyes glowed red and blue respectivavely while grinning.

Oh, great, Varron thought. It had to be those two to be the traitor.

Youkai Academy

As Tsukune laid his back on the back of Sasha who was floating a few thousand feet in the air, he had heard a distinct yell. Smirking, he leaned a little to the right and brought his arm out in time to catch onto the ankle of Kal.

"Ummm…sup, fellow lord," Kal replied as he looked down (or up in his case). "Umm…think you can pull me up?" Before Tsukune could respond, he had felt the different youki erupt and he had recognized all three of them. Within minutes, he had heard both Kurumu and Mizore scream out in terror.

"Did you even bother to stop Moka and the others from scaring them?" Tsukune asked with a bored expression on his face.

"I would have if I wasn't knocked up in the air by…"

"Then fix the problem." Tsukune had then non chalantly let go of Kal's ankle. He was rewarded with Kal screaming louder than he had screamed when he was shot into the air. As Tsukune relaxed once more on Sasha's back, he then heard a huge thud from below, causing Sasha to give out a raspy sound that caught the attention of Tsukune. He climbed off of Sasha and floated right in front of her who had held her paw up in the air. He grinned as he brought his hand down with the palm up to receive a light tap from his familiar and friend. "You liked that a little too much, didn't you?" Sasha had given him a wide grin and she nodded her head in confirmation. Tsukune's shoulders shook from holding back his laughter before he could reply with, "I can't stand that guy."

That is the end of that chapter. Please read and review until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

not a chapter.

My apologies if you guys thought that this was a new chapter. I had things getting in the way for me to upload a new chapter but I am working on that as we speak so hopefully, it will be uploaded within the next week.

Also, I am in need of a beta so if anyone is up to the task, email me and let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, this might be a bit hard to explain but I know that I haven't been updating like I was _supposed_ to and I know that I don't have any excuses to why I didn't update at all during this time. I mean it is 2013 and I am now updating but come on…a lot of stories on this site took time to update. Im not about to go into any details on that let alone mention some of the stories that took a very long time to finish but…

Yukari: oh shut up already and just get to telling a f# king story

…umm…Yukari I don't mean to be mean or anything but don't you think that was a bit uncalled for?

Moka: she does have a point. You haven't been updating in a while and that is inexcusable

…but…

Mizore: he has been busy…let him be

See…wait…how do you know that

Mizore: I know everything about you

…enjoy the story. BTW I don't own Rosario vampire nor its characters. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to call the mental institute

_Japan _

Varron and Gyokuro could do nothing but stare at the two that had appeared out of nowhere. The man's phoenix like tattoo glowed before grinning dangerously at her.

"…now you know you should've seen this coming," the man replied. He then turned his attention to Varron only to notice the calm expression that he had on his face. "Although…I do believe that Varron was the smarter of the two."

"Zamael," Varron replied before bowing his head towards the older makai. Zamael had only scoffed at Varron as he shook his head.

"Such…courtesy coming from you of all people, young one. Tell me…why do you respect me but simply abhore the other makais?"

"…"

"Maybe it's because of your kaimerian nature, my love," the woman besides him replied with sarcasm, causing Varron to growl vehemotely.

"You stay out of this you filthy-" But his words were cut short as he found himself gasping for air. Looking down, he noticed Zamael holding him high in the air as his glowing white eyes bore into his own.

"**Don't…ever…call her that.**" Although his expression was blank, it was very obvious in the power of his voice that he had overstepped his boundaries. He then looked over at the woman besides him and smiled.

"Rimiko," he replied softly. The woman had grinned slightly at him…she knew what he was about to say. "Play…have fun." She then powered up fully and rushed towards Gyokuro who only screamed all the way down to ground level. As Zamael slowly put his prey down, Varron couldn't help but look behind him slightly to hear the screams before a loud thud followed.

"…you do realize I don't like the bitch, right?" Varron asked.

"…I know," replied Zamael as he looked from him to his watch while impatiently tapping his foot on the ground. Varron slowly started transforming to his monster form and sneered at him.

"_**…you also know that I respect you because you embrace the kaimerian within.**_" At that moment, Zamael was surrounded by a pillar of black flame for a brief moment before it dissipated and he towered over the young makai. While most others had retained their height transforming into their kamerian form, Zamael stood at nine feet tall with grey skin and four arms. He flexed his four arms before leaning down to be faced to face with the shaken half human and grinned.

"…**START…RUNNING…NOW!**" he bellowed before roaring and knocking Varron into the air.

Oh, how I miss tormenting my little brother instead of fucking with this demented makai turned kaimerian, he thought to himself before Zamael met him and punched him down towards the ground to join the rest of the knights.

_Youkai Academy_

While Kurumu, Mizore and Kal were being medically treated, the others including the makai counsel gathered around in the news club room to discuss what has occurred in the past year.

A year that seemed like forever to them.

"You have absolutely no idea how much I needed that exercise," Rex replied, hoping to break the ice gently. He then looked at the others that had gather and noticed that no one was happy which really made him depressed. Cervantes then chuckled as he patted his friend on his back.

"Everybody here is on edge today, Rex," he replied. He then turned his head to stare at Hitomi but she glared at him but said nothing at all. "And pissed off to boot. At least you don't have to deal with an angry woman like myself and Xanatos here." However as soon as he said that, Kokoa had appeared before Rex and grabbed him by the lapels of his shirt and lifted him slightly in the air. Rex only glanced towards Cervantes who only chuckled nervously as Hitomi's strand of hair wrapped around his throat. Sighing after seeing that Kal was receiving the same treatment from Keito, he only muttered, "Of course I had to have spoken too soon."

"Can you blame us for being pissed!?" asked Kokoa. "You lied to us! Tell us why do we not need to be mad? This was hidden from us…from my sister who loves him to death!" It was then at that point that a flash of magenta light had filled the room and both youkai and makai had been separated on opposite ends of the room. They turned to find Yukari with her eyes glowing menacingly towards the group.

If looks could kill, Ayane thought to herself but she then noticed that of all the others besides herself, Yukari was the only one that hasn't went off on anyone.

"You did say that you were having glimpse of the future," she murmured. "You knew that Tsukki was alive huh?"

"Unfortunately, yes I did," Yukari replied still brimming with magic. "The body wasn't the only thing that has changed but my magic as well." She points her wand towards Moka and glanced at her out the corner of her eyes. "Moka, I don't think now is the best time to try and kill me because I was told not to tell anyone of my visions."

"By my mate, right?" Yukari only nodded her head before Ayane turned to Xanatos with a small smile on her face.

"…Ayane," he replied before she raised her hand to his cheeks, stopping him.

"So," Ayane began, trying to find the right words to say to Xanatos. "Why did you lie to us saying that Lord Tsukki had died that fateful year ago?" The person in general had closed his eyes and looked away before being forced to face her once more. "Please…some of us have the right to know because it's obvious that he didn't die that day.

"…might as well said I did." Everyone turned to the source of the voice and found Tsukune standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and eyes closed. He rolled his head in a complete circle before hearing that his neck popped and said, "You of all people, Ayane, should understand what I am going through sitting here in front of everyone."

"It isn't that I don't understand, Tsukki," Ayane replied while waving her hands. "It's just that with all the confusion that happened, I should've known of the fashion how it had happened to you instead of it killing you." Xanatos could only look over at his other makai that were also transformed against their will into a kaimerian while Issa only closed his eyes and sensed the energy coursing through Tsukune.

It's…strange, he thought. I can sense the pureness of his makaim but it's being warped by this…corrupted energy but he's…holding it back…why is that?

_Japan_

Rimiko and Gyokuro circled each other as the battle went on around them. Rimiko turned to see Ruby handling a group of kaimerians with a calm look on her face. Before a next wave of the creatures surrounded her, she had flipped open her book to summon a few dozen energy crows to peck at the kaimerians that had tried to ambush her. A large crow had landed on Ruby's shoulder and rubbed its head on her face who only grinned before summoning her forbidding magic. It was that type of magic that would be the downfall of her enemies but at the same time…it could end her life if she kept it up.

"_…Iron Maiden,_" she murmured softly before her eyes glowed along with the crow that was still on her shoulder. She then lept into the air as she motioned her hands to create another magic circle beneath her feet before diving straight through the circle with the crow still perched on her shoulder. What the creatures saw was something which they have never seen in their creation. Even Gyokuro had did a double take as to what she was seeing. Just seeing the being with a being with the hood shaped as a crow and metallic/organic wings and wearing a sadistic grin on her face was enough for the vampiress to do a double take.

"Well…looks like the witch learned a trick or two," she muttered to herself before she felt herself being lifted in the air from behind her. She turned to see a metallic lion grinning at her.

"**ELOS IS THE NAME**," he replied. A portal had been created behind him as he stepped back through it. "**AND YOU HAVE A LOT TO ANSWER FOR, DESTROYER OF LIVES.**" The portal then closed in time for Ruby to flick her wrist and an energy whip appeared in her hand.

…oh yes, she thought to herself. I am going to enjoy this a little…too…much.

_Youkai Academy._

As the group continue to stare each other down, Xanatos felt a distortion within the class as Elos appeared and flung Gyokuro over the teachers desk. As he transformed back to his human form, he turned to Tsukune with a malicious grin on his face.

"Did you order vampire slut on a stick, my lord?" he questioned as he tied the head of fairy tale to the chair as Tsukune sat down in front of her on one of the desks. To the others, he had looked calm but if one could notice, he was anything but calm. His eyes glowed yellow as he glared at her, remembering what had happened to him to be the person that he is today (A/N: if questions, please refer to my first story of the rise serious).

"…speak," he murmured. He then grinned as he shrugged his shoulders as he looked over to the makai that was present in the room. "I personally would like to know the plans of what my dear beloved brother had in store for the world."

"Wait...what plans," Kurumu asked as Mizore peeked her head from behind her, causing Kurumu to jump slightly. "That is gonna take some more getting used to."

"The plans doesn't concern us at the time," replied Yukari whose eyes were closed. Issa had approached from behind her and was about to smack some sense to her but was thrown to the side by unseen forces. As he recovered, he noticed Yukari's grin on her face. "Just trust me...this is their story." Confusion was evident on the youkais face of but two. One is Yukari who might have an idea and Ayane, who was hugging her mate, Xanatos from behind whose eyes were shut.

"Yes, bitch, please explain," he replied softly as he walked up to the side of Gyokuro. "Unlike the others, i do rather enjoy your company." He then glanced around the room and found his fellow makai's kaimerian mark glowed softly as they tried to contain their anger in front of the youkai. Shrugging, he then replied, "Well, that was sarcasm by the way. I don't think my fellow peeps love your presence at this time. Now talk away. We are all ears." Gyoukuro had turned her head to look out the window before she was yanked to her feet by an irate Kal. And from the shriek that escaped her lips, it was rather violently.

"By the way, that wasn't a fucking request," he replied through clenched teeth as he dug a nail to the base of her neck and inject a small minute portion of acid into her nerves and she screamed violently. "**NOW**."

"Alright," she murmured weakly as she was placed back on the chair before webbing held her in place. "What is it you want to ask me?" Issa and Kokoa had plenty of questions that was on their mind and wanted answers but Tsukune beat them both to it.

"…I was just wondering why your corporation and Syntech had merged," he replied. "And also…why was it that you decided to change me?"

Change him, Moka mouthed off but when she looked over at Xanatos who only shook his head, the answer hit her and it was at that moment that she had never felt so much anger for another person in her life. They…changed him into what Xanatos is! Her eyes glowed red as they narrowed towards the elder vampire.

"Change you?" Gyokuro asked with a smug grin on her face. "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about, Lord Tsukki. I know nothing of this change you are talking about."

"Woman, you stupid fuck tart," Ayane muttered softly before a low growl was heard in the room as Tsukune's eyes flashed yellow before returning to normal before two sword like appendages ripped from his back and launched towards the stunned vampire and pulled towards Tsukune. Gyokuro gulped loudly before plastering a smile on her face.

"Oh…_that_ change." She then shrugged her shoulders which had earned the wrath of a few kaimerians that were in the room with them. Rex's cheerful visage was replaced with one of rage and anger as he appeared before Gyokuro and snatched her from the wings that had pierced her in the first place.

"Do you have any idea that pain that you have caused him?" he asked.

"Oh, please…it's as if you have forgotten who changed you, Rex." She then sneered as she turned to Kal who was seething as a glow was seen through his shirt. "Or you." At last she turned to see Cervantes shaking to gain control over his nature but it was a losing battle. "And let's not forget about you, Cervantes." At that moment, three vile energy pulses filled the room as Gyokuro was blasted out of the room as the three gods turned kaimerian followed suit, leaving the stunned youkai but one left in the room. Ayane turned to Xanatos with a grim look on her face while shaking her head.

"…Gyokuro was the one that turned them into kaimerians, huh?" she asked causing Hitomi, Kokoa and Keito to gasp. Before they could ask, they had felt one more vile pulse of energy in the room that had came from Tsukune. In his place was a white tiger armored creature with black skin with a dragons head that decorated its chest. Its yellow eyes bored into the youkai before settling on to Moka who only approached it with tears in her eyes.

"…Tsukki?" she asked. Tsukune's eyes held a light humor as he placed his clawed hand on her shoulders.

'_**Believe me, it's not as bad as you think,**_' he replied. At that he cocked his head to the side as if in deep thought as he looked over to Hitomi and the others. '_**Although…it is as bad for the other three that just took off like a bat out of hell towards Gyokuro. Those three had it rough more than I did…and I've only been a kaimerian for a little over a year…they are four years old as a kaimerian and they still considers themselves as a plague to the world. As for me…I will protect anyone that I care for…even I have to become the thing that I now hunt.**_' He then perched himself on the window sill and turned to face Hitomi. '_**And don't worry…he may have an anger streak on him when Cervantes recovers but he will not hold how you feel against you. And not to worry my friends…I understand that I have changed so I expected that reaction from you…but right now, I have to go and calm those three down before they kill her…before I do, that is**_.' Everyone in the room chuckled slightly. Even though what was left of his humanity was taken away forcivly, he was still the kind and gentle person that knew how to make others at ease. Before he was about to fly out of the room, he turned once more to Moka and grinned.

"…why are you giving me that look?" she asked.

'…_**today is the graduation ceremony correct?**_'

"Yes."

'_**Ah…good. Well tonight…we are going to have a celebration party…the two of us…alone. I do have a years time to catch up with you on a…intimate level**_.' Satisfied that a blush was building on Moka's face, he took off towards the woods where he had felt his friends. Hitomi had started laughing at what she was seeing on the vampire but was soon cut short when she noticed that Ayane had an evil glare on her face.

"You do realize that Moka and Tsukune isn't the only one that has some making up to do right?" Ayane asked before she walked over to Xanatos and grabbed his groin making him grunt with surprise. "Or making out to do as well as a sweaty night of passionate love making or in me and Xanatos' case…fucking." She then grabbed him by his shirt and took off to the dorms. Moka had shuddered slightly with excitement before turning to Hitomi.

"Well," she began with a shrug. "It can't be all that bad, right?"

"Speak for yourself," Hitomi said as a thought ran through her head.

"Why is that?" Hitomi cringed before smiling slightly to her ex-student.

"You are to be having normal, rough sex with Tsukki. Me and Cervantes on the other hand…I'll leave you with this question." She turned to walk out the classroom but turned her head to regard Moka once more. "You really haven't had rough, angry sex with a makai that hasn't had any in awhile, huh?" Seeing as Moka's face lit up like a Christmas tree, she had exited the room. there was an extremely long moment of silence before Gin broke the silence.

"You…are officially fucked."

From outside, everyone was treated to seeing the first werewolf to not only be in space, but for that said werewolf to break the sound barrier with the screaming that he was doing.

And that ends chapter four. I know that it is a bit of non-action but I will try to make that up in the near future but for now, it's time for border lands 2. Peace until next time on RotML!


	6. Chapter 6

Alright…on to the next chapter. This should be pretty fun.

Kal: or pretty dull if you ask me.

Hey…do I bore you that much?

Kal: Do you really have to ask?

…you motha…anyways I don't own Rosario vampire nor its characters. Enjoy the story unlike Kal here who…(mouth gets covered by a stream of webbing)

Kal: …just enjoy the damn chapter

_Forest_

Gyokuro was running for dear life through the woods of Youkai Academy. Now what pray tell could cause an S class monster of her caliber to be running for her life, you wonder. It is safe to say that no youkai was after her but three beings who would want nothing more than to end her life.

I'm a vampire, she thought to herself as her pride came to the surface, causing her to stop and turn to her pursuers but found no one behind her. Confused but somewhat relieved, she backed up into a tree and started to catch her breathe but a creaking sound from the tree caused her to turn quickly to discover…nothing.

It's official, she thought to herself, shrugging. I'm losing it. Just then, the creaking became much louder as the roots of the tree wrapped around her body and squeezed hard. Confused once more, she looked down and then up and what she saw made her blood run cold.

_New Jerusalem_

Bishop was looking at the computer screen with a look of confusion and anger. He was angry because he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was confused for only one particular reason.

"Don't know how to turn the computer on, do you?" He turned to find three individuals with an amused look on their faces. Morgana however had a sultry look on hers as she advanced towards him with glowing eyes. Before she could place a hand on his face, she heard someone clear their throat, forcing her to turn to the source. The two that had accompanied Morgana were shaking their heads slightly.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," the man with spiky white hair replied. "It might turn ugly…again." He stood at 5'6" wearing blue jeans, t-shirt, cowboy boots and hate while the other had brown hair tied in a ponytail and wearing monk clothing.

"Shut up, Johnny," she replied. "His mate is nowhere in sight and I'm going to have my chance."

"Your funeral," the brown haired man murmured with eyes closed.

"Right as usual, Don," Johnny replied but then shuddered and knew why Don was a bit too calm. Morgana rolled her eyes as she turned slightly to see Sierra staring at her with a blank expression on her face. Without taking her eyes off Morgana, she walked towards the computer console and switched it on. Sighing, Bishop turned back towards the computer, all the while mouthing thanks to his mate before sitting down and looking at the fight in Tokyo that was going on. ON screen, Rimiko had side flipped away from a creature, catching it in the head while she pulled out her two guns and fired at the kaimerians surrounding her. As she landed on her feet, she raised her right leg and wrapped it around a kaimerians neck and snapped it. Bishop turned just as Ruby cracked her whip towards a kaimerians neck and dragged it towards her before performing a curb stomp on its head.

"The battle should be over with shortly," he replied but it fell on deaf ears as he saw both Sierra and Morgana glaring daggers at each other. Both Johnny and Don sat down on the couch with bowls of popcorn and soda's. "And yet it starts again. Seriously, can't you two handle this without a cat fight?"

"NO WE CAN'T AND SHUT THE HELL UP!" both ladies yelled at him with their makaim surging. Bishop growled fiercely towards them before calming down.

"…ladies," he began. "If you two don't settle your god damn issues with each other, I am going to have to punish the both of you." Sierra scoffed at her mate while Morgana laughed softly. Those two actions were enough to make him realize that his threat was empty to them.

"You wouldn't dare," Sierra replied finally while Morgana nodded her head in agreement. On the couch, Johnny had leaned towards the edge of the couch while Don had his eyes closed but would open one eye periodically.

"I will do it."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

"No you won't"

"Yes I will."

"No…you…WON'T!" Both ladies makaim came to the surface as they both transformed. While Sierra's transformation was of six wings of light that erupted from her back, so did huge bat wings erupted from her lower back. Bishop had crossed his arms and closed his eyes, remaining calm but the grin that formed on his face was not a good omen…let alone not calm

_Ten minutes later._

"Yes…he will," Johnny replied with wide eyes as he stared at the spectacle. Even Don's normal calm visage was replaced with shock.

"They had it coming," Bishop replied before a beeping sound resounded in the living chambers of their home. As he pressed a button, an image of Zamael appeared on the screen. Before a word was said, Zamael leaned a bit to the left and cocked an eyebrow at what he saw. Dangling from the ceiling by tendrils of darkness was bot Sierra and Morgana…tied…gagged…and bound in a sixty-nine position with their wings used for support of the other? Surprisingly, they were still clothed.

"…good posture," Zamael began with a grin. "Tokyo is cleared. However, there are humans in need of medical attention and besides Ruby, I am not capable of healing wounds very well."

"Got it." After pushing a few buttons, he nodded his head before looking back at the computer screen. "Message pulse sent to not only the knights but to the Tokyo paramedics. ETA: four minutes."

"Good. Zamael out." As soon as the screen went blank, Bishop headed towards the door but stopped as he came near the ladies hanging from the ceiling. Snorting, he walked past them without casting an eye to them.

"Wait!" Don exclaimed, causing Bishop to stop. "You're not going to just leave them…well…"

"Hanging?" Johnny asked. "Literally speaking?"

"That's the plan, yes," came Bishop's response.

"But…this is torture," Don replied.

"Yes."

"You have them in a perverted position."  
>"Likable to most guys but yes"<p>

"It appears they have learned their lesson."

"Yeeaah."

"So you should put them down, right?"

"Ummm…no." And with that, Bishop appeared in front of Don and rammed him into the wall with his claws slightly extended towards Don's throat. "Question my ways again and I assure you, I shall rip you asunder, dhampir. I wish for their punishment to be fit and painful." He then took a calming breathe before speaking once more. "And do you or anyone in this room have anything to say about it?" Johnny, who was momentarily forgotten, decided to speak up.

"Well, I…WHOA!" Bishop was in his face immediately as his eyes glowed.

"Yessss?"

"Ummm…do you have to put them down now? Because…well…uhhh…I only read about this in erotica novels and what not. Never seen it in person before. So I have to ask out of curiosity…is that health?"

"It actually serves to be both painful and pleasurable to the recipient."

"But they look uncomfortable," Don replied as he cocked his head to the side.

"And I don't think the ball gag was completely necessary." Johnny stated.

"Thus the whole idea," Bishop replied. "The screaming was too loud."

"Those ropes are looking tight."

"I know."

"Did you really have to stretch their wings out to support them both?"

"That's the painful part for them."

"But the sixty-nine position…" Don replied.

"Thus the erotic/pleasure part."

"What's in the box?"

"Just the tools for the trade of a sadist. Metal rods, whips, cattle prod—"

"Scary," both Don and Johnny muttered as Bishop reached into the box.

"—and let's not forget good ol' Betty." He then pulled out a few jumper cables and clipped them on the women's nipples before going to the des where a single light bulb sat with a dial at its center. Attaching the two sets of cables together, he then turned the dial slowly, making the two women squirm.

"Now that can't be healthy!" Johnny cried out.

"Although a bit…interesting," Don murmured.

"On the contrary…they like it more than I ever do." Bishop then motioned to the box before setting his sights on the two males. Don and Johnny looked at each other and shrugged.

"…dibs on the whip, you get the cattle prod," Johnny replied as he grabbed the whip.

"I never used one of these before," Don said as he ignited the prods. "So…where does this fit into?"

(Insert metal gear solid alert sound)

_Youkai forest_

Gyokuro backed away in pain from the two makai/kaimerians that were closing in on her. One was metallic in nature and had the head of a wolf but sported six inch long claws while the other was stony grey with a humanoid appearance except for the mandible. Its bottom was split in the middle as its fangs protruded from the tips, emitting a glass shattering screech. Covering her ears, she made a comment that may be her last.

"If I survive this, I swear I am demerging the corporations."

'_**…it took a beat down from you to realize the error of your ways?**_' She turned to find Tsukune, Moka, Kokoa and Issa in the open. Finally, Keito, Kuyo, Gin, Hitomi, and Yukari appeared in a blinding flash of light.

"Whoa," Kuyo muttered.

"I have to say," Gin began. "That they are some ugly looking mother—"

_**'Tread carefully,**_' Tsukune warned him.

"My apologies, man." Tsukune in kaimerian form strode towards the trio of two kaimerians and one weakened vampire but stopped. After doing a head count, he then looked to Gyokuro and smirked slightly.

'_**…and where's the big guy?**_' he asked. From the cliff, a towering yellow creature with vines serving as hands and claws appeared. The creature roared close to Tsukune who shuddered immensely.

"I'm sure you don't mean that literally, right?" Gin asked nervously.

'_**Given the unusual of circumstances, I say that I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.**_' Just then, Xanatos appeared besides Tsukune wearing nothing but a pair of leather pants. '_**Good time in heaven tapping that, High Lord?**_' Before Xanatos could respond, Gin and even Kuyo chuckled from Tsukune's question.

"…touché," Xanatos replied before jumping between the kaimerians and Gyokuro as he transformed into his own kaimerian form.

_…Issa, I produced a pool of darkness. Travel and grab this woman now._ Nodding his head, he stepped behind Gin who had stood perfectly still. Issa then slowly sinked into Gin's shadow and began his slow trek through darkness.

…Shadow trek, Issa thought as he pulled Gyokuro into the shadows. It's a lovely thing these days.

'_**…Cervantes,**_' Xanatos replied as he looked at the metallic creature before turning to face the grey skinned creature. '_**Kal…you're not going to kill that woman.'**_

_** 'Tell me about it, Rex,'**_ Tsukune replied as he stared up at the huge creature. Hitomi, Keito and Kokoa had stared at their respective loved ones (or soon to be in Kokoa and Keito's case) with wide eyes.

_**'OF COURSE WE ARE!**_' Rex bellowed. _**'SHE FUCKED US OVER ROYALLY.'**_

_** 'Had us punished by the council members,'**_ Cervantes replied.

'_**And more importantly, she ruined Tsukki's life,'**_ finished Kal. '_**Now move out the way.'**_

_** 'Now you know I can't do that,'**_ replied Xanatos just as Moka stood beside Tsukune.

"He's right. You can't possibly do something so stupid." Rex growled immensely before lifting his arm and stated to bring it down on Moka, as Kal and Cervantes moved towards Xanatos.

"SIS!" Kokoa exclaimed before going after Moka while Keito and Hitomi pushed Xanatos to the side and wrapped their arms around the two. As for Tsukune, he grabbed hold of Moka while Kokoa was there to block the blow as her hair had turned silver. At the same time, Xanatos moved to the side for the two to notice that their prey was missing.

'_**YOU BITCH!'**_ Rex roared, causing an unhealthy tick to appear on her forehead. As her yellow slitted eyes glared up at Rex, she dug her nails deep into his wrist slightly.

"_**Rex Chamblar,**_" she replied bitterly. "_**You have nerve to call me that…but for some reason, I'm going to let that one slide.**_" All around, everyone even the kaimerians came to a halt and stared at Kokoa, who began to fidget in place. "_**Hey, I have my moments, you know.**_"

"Cervantes, you're not going to kill her," Hitomi replied trying to calm her boyfriend down.

"She isn't worth it, Kal," Keito replied as she gently kissed Kal on his lips. Shock was evident on his face as he reverted to his human form along with Cervantes while Rex remained but shrunk down to 7'9".

'_**Why did you stop us?'**_ Rex asked. '_**Why care for me?**_'

"As much of a bitch that woman is, you can't kill her."

'_**But…'**_

"A knight's code," Cervantes murmured while still in the comfort of Hitomi's arms. "We don't kill the innocent."

'_**Which she's anything but.'**_

"…nor the living…no matter how evil," Kokoa murmured, causing Rex to finally revert to human form. "Rex, I'm new to this so this is something that is difficult for me to say but…I love you too much for you to lose your place as a knight let alone lose you due to your leader having to kill you." Looking up to Rex, Kokoa closed the distance with a blush as she placed a hesitant kiss upon his lips. "I'm sorry for what she did to you, Rex. But you are going to do something that you will regret. I…guess what I'm trying to say is…"

"What we are trying to say," Keito replied as Hitomi nodded her head. "…let it out." Kal had looked away only for Keito to turn his head to face her again. "Let it out." Kal's shoulders slumped as he held on tighter to her as the tears fell. Cervantes sobs racked his body as Hitomi tried to comfort him, as her hair stroked his cheek. Rex could only fall to his knees but Kokoa when down with him, not knowing what else to do but just hold him regardless. Tsukune sighed before he himself returned to human form but noticed Moka with her arms extended.

"You don't want to be the odd one out, do you?" Moka asked with a gentle smile. Grinning, he walked towards her and into her waiting arms. For a while, she had thought that this was a game to him.

"…just because I said I would use this power for good, doesn't mean I like it," he whispered as tears fell from his eyes. "I tried to remain calm to the others, but…this is just too much to handle."

So that was it, Moka thought as she felt his body being racked with sobs. He's putting on a front for the others despite that he's new to this.

"…I love you, Tsukki," she replied. "No matter what for you should take."

"Sound like something you'd hear from a cheesy soap opera," Gin replied. Kuyo looked over to him and smacked him in the back of the head. "Hey, what the hell was that for!?"

"Better from me," Kuyo replied, pointing to himself. "Than from her, I say." He then pointed to Moka who still had Tsukune in her arms but her red eye flashed periodically at Gin.

"…gooooood point," he replied before stuffing his hands in his pocket and walked away from the scene.

_Youkai academy gates_

Issa was dragging Gyokuro (literally mind you) to the gate when Xanatos appeared before him. Shaking his head, he created a portal to return her back to her headquarters but was stopped by her.

"Why did they spare me?" came her question. Issa growled as he lifted her into the air by her throat.

"Unfortunately, they didn't spare you, I took you away," he began. "However, you are weaker than them…I suppose they don't want to waste their powers on you. Not that I blame them." He muttered the last part while he dropped her roughly.

"How dare you treat me like this! I am your mate!"

"Believe me, that am totally debatable. Now you have the count of ten to leave my sights unscathed." He had condensed his youki into a ball of dark energy in his hands and aimed it at her.

"You wouldn't dare," Gyokuro hissed. However, Issa grinned as a fang poked out from his mouth.

"_I dare._" Gulping, she started to back away.

"You're joking, right?"

"_Look at me…when was the last time I've joked about anything?_"

"Good point." She turned around and started running to the portal.

"_One…two…" _he stopped counting as he rushed forward and rammed his hand at the middle of her back, causing her to squawk with surprise as she disappeared through the portal…which soon followed with an ear piercing scream and explosion. "_…ten._" Rotating his neck, he had walked away before hearing a round of applause behind him. Smirking, he turned to find the group standing not too far from him.

"Could've done it better meself, mon," Rex replied. Issa snorted at the god before shaking his head.

"If you would've done it yourself, she would've been dead."

"…you make a good point, mon."

"I know." He then walked up to Rex and whispered, "God or no, hurt my daughter, I drain you dry. Clear?"

"Crystal, mon." He then looked down at Kokoa and smiled. "'Sides…I think she would beat you to the punch." The crew had then laughed as they walked back towards school for the graduating ceremony.

_New Jerusalem, the streets._

After the ceremony, Xanatos had escorted the new recruits to their new home.

"This…is…unreal," Kurumu muttered as she finally had a good glimpse of the futuristic city. Gin laughed as he placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Believe me, myself, Kuyo and the others thought the same thing," he replied. Meanwhile, Yukari was rooted to the spot. Although from what she has learned, the plant life was artificial but held a lot of beauty to it but the one thing that impressed her was…

"What other types of living beings are there here?" she asked.

"Androids, some aliens disguised as humans, some humans as well," Hitomi replied as they stopped in front of a huge building that seemed bigger than any building that was on this planet."

"Listen up," Xanatos replied while Ayane limped towards him, causing everyone to chuckle as they walked inside. "For the newbies, this will not be a walk in the park." He stopped as he noticed Zamael, leaning against the door. "Sup." Zamael smirked and nodded his head before closing his eyes once more. "This is Zamael Yurameshi, the god of the void and makai. He's my strategist for the malice knights."

"Look here, folks," Zamael replied. "Xanatos' training regime is extremely tough but mine will make you wish you were back in high school. We start tomorrow…four in the morning. If you're late…your ass is grass…am I clear?" After seeing everyone nod without complaints, he smiled as he turned to Xanatos before Ruby and Rose appeared before them. Just as they were about to open the door, Zamael blocked the way. "Ummm…look…you might not want to go in there…you might not like what you see."

"Look dog…I've seen worse," Kuyo replied. As he pushed his way past Zamael as the others went through the door…and of course, didn't listen as they were greeted to the sight of Johnny whipping Sierra, to what it looks as if she was enjoying it however, the sight of Don shoving random hot cattle prods into…areas that shouldn't be mentioned…into Morgana. All Bishop could do was look over at the others grinned evilly.

"…umm…first I like to say sorry for not listening to you," Xanatos replied. "Second of all…COME ON, PEOPLE!" All activity stopped as they turned to the returned knights and recruits. Tsukune only shook his head as he took Moka by her hand and started to walk away. "Take the elevator to fourth floor, turn right and your room is four doors on your left." Nodding his head, Tsukune couldn't make it out in time to hear a response that he was dreading.

"…that looks fun," Ruby replied. "Any room for one more?" On cue, everyone in the room dropped face first to the floor, Tsukune and Moka included. Rex could only chuckle as he looked over to Kokoa.

"Is the witch really this way all the time?" he asked but found that she wasn't responding due to an unhealthy amount of blood loss. "I take that as a yes. Can this get any worse?"

"Come on down, the more the merrier," Bishop replied. And without waiting, Ruby began to remove her clothing.

"…I had to ask."

"Hey Rex, you want to join?" (insert metal gear solid alert sound).

"AHH, HELL NO YOU CRAZY MASOCHISTIC BITCH!"

Omake: Xanatos compares his troops to famous video game characters.

Out of curiosity, Xanatos had assembled his friends in the room. When Kal had questioned why it was a men only event, he had explained that for the sake of entertainment…that and to keep their 'tools' safe from a woman's wrath.

"Ok," Tsukune began. "What is this about?" Xanatos looked around and noticed the other men of their group were sitting around in a circle with beers in hand.

"Answer me this truthfully," Xanatos replied. "Do you love your respective loved ones?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Of course we do," Kal replied. "Why do you ask that?"

"Ok…just making sure," Xanatos replied. "Now…if you were to compare your loved ones to video game characters, which would it be?" Tsukune grinned as he thought about the question carefully. "Anyone that you can imagine and why that character?" As Cervantes had thought about this, Tsukune had already got the answer to his question.

"I'll go first," he replied. "I would compare her to Juri from Street Fighter four…mainly because of her crazy legs. Not to mention the fact that her eyes do tend to glow when she's ready to fight."

"I would have to choose Bayonetta for Hitomi," Cervantes replied while still deep in thought. "I know she doesn't use any sort of weapons in a fight but she does technically use her hair so…yeah…Bayonetta."

"Nice, nice, very nice," Xanatos replied while nodding his head. "Anyone else?"

"This is retarded," Kal muttered.

"Oh come on," Tsukune replied with a laugh. "This is actually pretty fucking funny."

"I should've gone with the girls…at least they would have some intellectual conversations.

_At IHOPS_

"So…if you had to rate your man when it comes to performance in bed from 1-10, what would you give him and why," Ayane asked as the girls sat together in a table with pancakes filling the tables.

"…really?" Kokoa asked.

I know pretty dull but I try. Please read and review and also be on the lookout for the next chapter.


End file.
